Douce déchéance
by Suika-R
Summary: Son cœur s'affole. Son cœur décolle. Mais il reste là, assis à attendre que le temps passe, que le temps l'emporte et s'écoule. (OS, quelque peu explicite).


**Hey.**

 **Alors que les futurs chapitres sont en cours, je me suis prise d'une envie d'écriture totalement différente. D'extérioriser. Je vous laisse à la lecture.**

 **Je précise que c'est un _UA_. J'espère que l'écriture vous plaira.**

* * *

Vouloir ou pouvoir, deux verbes tellement proches et tellement opposés, pour lui, ils veulent tout dire. L'envie et le désespoir. Le noir et la blanc. L'amour et la haine. La tristesse et la joie. Vouloir courir, pouvoir regarder les autres courir. Seul. Il voulait pouvoir hurler, crier, courir et ne jamais revenir, pour s'échapper de ce lieu étouffant, de cet espace exiguë. Trouver cet endroit, ce remède, faire de lui un être humain normal, un garçon pouvant faire toutes ses choses, et non plus juste espérer. Mais il reste là, assis à attendre que le temps passe, que le temps l'emporte et s'écoule loin de lui, termine sa course folle du haut d'une falaise, sautant comme un oiseau au dessus des marées. Riant des autres, morts en bas. Une autre vie, un autre cœur, un autre lui. Croulant sous la pitié, éclater, s'ouvrir, découvrir. Acharnement, désespoir. Sans savoir où il va, il continue d'espérer, de croire à tout ça, mais rien. Battement léger, battement sourd. La nuit continue d'avancer chaque jour vers lui. Ses bras se referment, l'étouffe pour doucement l'emporter loin de ceux qui lui sont chers. Les ténèbres arrivent, il doit se battre mais ne sait plus, n'en peut plus. Après tout, pourquoi ? Il est condamnée. Se battre est trop fatiguant. Il espère mais ne fait rien. Il court, vole, crie. Ses pensées sont confuses, noires, embrouillées. Il joue avec eux, ces petits garçons à qui tout sourit. Et lui, il joue et continue d'espérer qu'un jour il arrivera à courir réellement, à être avec eux et non plus à croire, à imaginer tout ce bonheur enflé dans son cœur trop petit, trop étroit. Son souffle lui manque, il doit s'arrêter.

Il ne peut plus, faire marche arrière est trop tard. Un corps s'écroule, une âme se fane. Encore. Douleur, pleurs, étouffement, doucement il se réveille dans une chambre blanche, une chambre qui se rapproche le plus de la mort. Est-il mort ? Tout est-il enfin fini ? Mais non, il respire, il sent la masse d'une tête sur ses genoux. Elle est là, ses longs cheveux blondes qui lui donnent l'air d'un ange, les larmes dégoulinantes sur ses joues pâles, l'ange est déchu. Elle le supplie de ne plus recommencer, d'être patient, d'être calme, d'être là pour eux. De ne pas être égoïste car c'est dure pour eux aussi. Il hurle intérieurement, se débattant comme un chat sauvage prit au piège. Il voudrait l'être, voudrait être égoïste au moins une fois dans sa vie, ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à son bonheur qui lui a été pris de force, sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Mais il sourit, il promet, une fois de plus. Une dernière fois et son cœur ne tiendra plus. Une dernière fois et il les quittera. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il veut, tout compte fait ? Pouvoir vivre pleinement sa vie même si durant une période limité, échapper à son destin tragique, vivre pour lui seul ? Oui. Mais il ne le fera pas, pour elle, pour eux. Décision prise, il oubliera les joies d'un cœur qui bat follement, d'un cœur qui bat d'adrénaline. Il oubliera ses rêves pour vivre les leurs. Etre celui dont ils ont toujours rêvé. Être celui qu'il a toujours détesté. Un être faible, un être diminué. Mais rien n'a plus d'importance que leur bonheur. Debout, de retour chez lui, dans sa cage, il reprend ses habitudes, souriant d'un sourire mélancolique, mais vrai. D'un certain côté, il est heureux, il les a.

Puis c'est le grand départ, on leur a dit qu'il existait un endroit où certains vœux se réalisaient. Une dernière chance, une dernière danse avant la fin. Son cœur bat doucement au rythme de cette machine de fer. Son premier voyage, son premier dépaysement. Et son dernier. Cruden Bay, cette bourgade écossaise. Loin des hauts immeubles londoniens. Loin des rues remplies de voitures. Ici, ce sont les châteaux qui se dressent. Les pins qui règnent. Et lui. Il est là. Perdu au milieu d'espaces trop vastes. Mais ici aussi. Ici aussi on se retourne sur son passage. On chuchote, on murmure. Bonds. Trop blonds. Presque blancs, ses cheveux n'ont aucune forme. Blonds. Malade. Et il grandit. Grandit. Prend de l'âge, reste calme. Posé. Respire le bon air, l'air pur des montagnes. Attends la mort, sagement. De toute façon, il ne peut rien faire d'autres. Alors il attend. Il se pose. Peut-être un peu trop, peut-être beaucoup trop. Cruden Bay, c'est synonyme d'espoir, c'est synonyme d'amour. Pas pour lui. Pas pour eux. Surtout eux. Ils ferment les yeux, refusent de voir la vérité en face. Leur seul enfant ? Ce n'est pas envisageable. Alors, leurs yeux sont clos. Ils sourient au voisin, se détourne de son regard. Ils ont peur. C'est compréhensible. Pas pour lui. Alors il sort. Toujours un peu plus longtemps. Seul. Le froid lui mord la peau. Mais il aime ça. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut faire de toute façon. La seule. Avant, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Le couvaient. Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est tout autre. De toute façon, ils le savent tous. La majorité ne sera jamais atteinte. Jamais.

Et puis, il la rencontre. Au détour d'un sentier. Au détour d'un sourire. Elle est là. Devant lui, les cheveux au vent. Les mèches trop brunes. Trop emmêlées. Trop tout. Elle l'est de toute façon. Mais elle lui rendra son existence plus vivante, plus réelle, moins contraignante. Croire ? Il a oublié comment faire. Il ne subit plus, il vit. Chaque jour son souffle se perd, chaque jour son souffle se fait plus court. Il ne comptait plus sur la chance, l'espoir. L'envie. Attraper des moments de vie au vol, des instants figés sur papier. Mais avec elle, le temps est plus doux, plus vrai. Elle lui fait découvrir une nouvelle facette du monde, une nouvelle facette de la vie. Cette vie qui lui est volé, il l'a rattrape pour la coller dans sa mémoire encore vierge d'amour. Vierge d'envie.

Elle ne parle que peu. Vraiment peu. Et lui, il la regarde. Assis sur un banc. Adossés contre un arbre. Devant le porche de sa maison. Ils sont bien. Et chaque jour, elle lui promet qu'elle reviendra. Et chaque jour, il lui promet qu'il l'attendra. Ainsi passe sa vie. Entre amour et destruction. Mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il l'aime. Parce que ça ne serait pas bien. Pas moral. Pas logique. Il n'a aucun avenir. La vie l'attend, elle. Elle l'attend. Tout le temps. Encore. Toujours. On le dévisage encore. Ça ne finira jamais. Il le sait. Il s'en fout. Mais elle, jamais. Elle aime sa blancheur. Et lorsqu'elle passe ses longs doigts entre les mèches blondes, il soupire. De contentement. Il est bien. Et ce contact, est le seul permis. Pouvoir. Vouloir. Oh oui, il veut. Plus que tout. Mais dès qu'il s'approche, son cœur s'affole. Son cœur décolle. Et il part en retrait. Il les déteste. Pour ce qu'ils ont fait de lui. Et il sait, que ce n'est pas leur faute. Mais quand même. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer. La vie est plus facile ainsi. Ce n'est pas un coup de malchance, c'est juste une putain de fatalité. Fatalité ignoble.

Le temps passe. Les souvenirs s'encrent. Et il sent ses membres se bloquer. Il sent la vie le quitter. Alors il lutte. Pour lui, pour elle. Surtout pour elle. Tous les jours, elle est là, près de lui, à lui sourire. Son doux sourire. Et ce soir là, il n'y tient plus. Plus du tout. Et il passe sa main sur son visage. Son doux visage. Ses boucles s'enroulent autour de ses phalanges. Dieu que c'est bon. Et elle ferme les yeux. Il se penche, doucement, effleure ses lèvres des siennes. C'est l'apothéose. Il pourrait mourir là. Il se lève. Elle aussi. Il la dépasse d'une tête. Il aime ça. Elle se sent protéger. Ses petites mains se posent sur ses bras. Il est maigre, elle est belle. Et il se rassit. Sa tête lui tourne. Mais il s'en fout, il lui prend la main, l'amène près de lui. Assise sur lui, c'est à elle de le dominer. Ses lèvres s'étirent d'un doux sourire. Alors il se penche, doucement, et embrasse son cou. Au parfum envoutant, à la douceur diabolique. Il passe ses mains dans son dos, caressant ses hanches qui n'appellent qu'à la débauche. Et son cœur bat un peu plus fort. Et là toute de suite, il se sent vivre. Pour une fois. Alors il la renverse. Toujours doucement. Elle sourit toujours. Le fixe dans les yeux. Elle aussi, elle l'attend. Depuis longtemps. Leurs bouches se rejoignent, la danse commence. Elle enlève son haut. Toujours aussi belle. Et lui, lui doit fermer les yeux très fort. Reprendre son souffle. Avant de pouvoir à nouveau descendre vers elle. Son corps. Parfait. Délicieux. Ses mains la caressent. Sa tête se rejette en arrière. Il descend ses mains plus bas. Elle est une déesse. Rien qu'à lui.

Il ferme les poings. Reprend son souffle, et lui arrache ses vêtements. Trop pressé. Et elle, elle rit. Joyeusement. Le ciel s'assombrit. Et doucement, très doucement, il la pénètre. C'est magique. Il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi serré. Et dieu qu'il aime ça. Ses joues deviennent rouges. Il la sent se tordre sous lui. Sous son corps frêle. Mais il aime ça. Il bouge. Elle bouge. Leurs corps fusionnent, dansent ensemble pour la première fois. Ses bouts de chair roses se durcissent sous ses coups de langues. Elle est tellement belle. Ses mains se perdent dans ses mèches trop blondes. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille. Et lui, il souffle. Il butte. Il se contracte. Il glisse en elle comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. La seule et l'unique. Il faut chaud. La chaleur les prend. Elle ouvre la bouche, elle crie doucement. Et lui, il ne peut rien faire. Il sent le sang afflué, se concentrer un en point. Et il grogne. Donne un dernier coup de rein avant de s'effondrer sur elle. Ruisselant de sueur, ils sont biens. « Ne me quitte pas » quelques mots soufflés. Et lui, il promet. Il lui promet de vivre le plus longtemps possible, pour elle. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne pourra tenir sa promesse. Et très vite, il sombre dans une nuit sans fin.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture.**

 **Je conçois que ça change beaucoup de mes autres OS, notamment la façon de l'avoir écrit, mais lorsque je me laisse aller, ce sont des phrases courtes, très courtes, qui sortent.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'intéresse! Est-ce que le thème vous a plu ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce Drago ?**

 **A très vite,  
Suika.**


End file.
